The Gray
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Mirage sighed, stepping back and draping herself on the large couch, ankles crossing as she observed the pair. "I wanted to have a little fun and see if you'd notice, oh great detective. So, I disguised as Starfire." She shrugged, grin wide and eyes narrowed. "Gotta say, Star, he's good; Super bendy and vocal too." Robin felt bile rise in his throat as he stared at her.


**Underage sex and dubious consent in this story. This also deals with victim blaming.**

* * *

Being a Teen Titan meant a lot of things. Honor, sacrifice, bravery and persistence were words that came to mind easily. For two years Robin had led the Titans and for two years they had been a family, facing many ups and downs. Robin was seventeen now. Nearly an adult and almost ready to put Robin to rest. He was mulling over names. Who would he be next? Who could he be? Robin was his childhood and it was fast ending. It seemed like the whole team was nearly ready to move on. Cyborg at nineteen had accepted an invitation to join the League while Beast Boy was looking into the JLA. He was more mature and ready to finally branch out once more.

They had gained and lost Terra, built a new faction, saved the world and were still ready to keep on fighting.

Mirage was new to the team. A shapeshifter who was looking for a team to settle with. She was friendly enough, in a lewd sort of way. She and Beast Boy got along well, both enjoying a good prank and she was even cool enough to eat tofu with him. She and Cyborg had bonded over his car and Starfire was always excited to make friends. Raven withheld judgement. After Terra, it was sort of hard to openly trust again. Robin wasn't sure what he thought of her. She was funny, approachable and had great taste in music, but she flirted with him; A lot. Which really shouldn't have been that much of a problem. She flirted with Cyborg and Beast Boy too. Yet there was something different when she did it to him; Something bordering on inappropriate. Her comments were a bit more sexual than Robin was comfortable with, especially considering he was currently in a happy relationship with Starfire.

'That's okay, she can join.' Mirage had once joked when Robin had told her he was spoken for. Raven, who had been sitting nearby had nearly choked on her tea, looking at mirage as if she had grown a second head. Robin had laughed it off. It was all harmless fun. He just needed to keep his distance and ignore the little comments she threw at him with glee. It didn't mean anything. She was simply a flirt and honestly, Robin understood it. He was usually the same way. Until Jump City , until Starfire. Now it just left him feeling odd. Like she was trying to eat him or something. The comments on his ass or his legs, or even the off hand remarks on his flexible he really was.

Robin should have known...isn't that what they all said?

It was mid October when Starfire and Raven decided to go on a little trip outside of Jump City. Both girls wanted to have the week to spend away from crime fighting and men in general. They had invited Mirage along, but she declined, claiming she had work to do in the city. With the two of them away it left the tower a little more boring in Robin's opinion. Yeah, it gave Beast Boy the excuse to walk around in his underwear, but really, who wanted to see that? Robin decided to spend the week decluttering his own room, boxing up his old flies and cleaning out his desk. Slade and Red X were still considered hot topics in the city, but Slade had cooled down since helping the Titans defeat Trigon. Sure, he sometimes still made appearance and attacks on the city, but less than he had before.

Robin set another box aside and moved to sort out through his photos. He snorted as he thought of what Bruce would think if he saw how obsessive he was. He took after the man in more ways than one.

Maybe it was time to visit him again...two years was a long time to avoid Bruce. He had visited a bit in the past, but it had been nearly six months since he had last been to Gotham. Maybe he could bring Starfire alone to finally meet him-

"Robin?" A familiar voiced called out down the hall and the Boy Wonder looked up from his paperwork, blinking in surprise. He pushed himself away from the desk and strode to the open door of his room, peering down the hall and spotting Starfire smiling at him, bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Star!" He greeted happily, quickly walking over to his girlfriend who let her bag slip to the ground. She beamed at him as she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek and then his lips. "You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Robin smiled between kisses. Starfire hummed, arms draped around the boy's shoulders as she kissed him.

"I was able to get back earlier than expected." She kissed his cheek, lips trailing down his jaw. Robin shivered as her lips moved to his ear, feeling weak at the knees. His question on where Raven was died on his lips. Starfire laughed lightly, pulling back to offer him a sultry grin. "Maybe that hall is not the best place to do the kissing?" She suggested and Robin laughed, nodding in agreement. She grabbed his hand and with twinkling eyes dragged him into his room and closed the door behind them.

"You are cleaning." She mused as she quickly looked around. Robin nodded, cheeks heating up slightly.

"It was getting a little cluttered." He admitted. The girl hummed, looking away from the room to offer Robin another smile.

"I missed you." She stated, voice as sweet as ever and lids lowering as she studied Robin. He stared for a moment in open surprise before a smile spread across his face.

"I missed you too." He replied. Granted it had only been four days, but he enjoyed being around her. He enjoyed her in general. Starfire moved towards Robin, placing her hand against his chest and lightly pushing him onto the bed. He blinked in surprise, watching as she reached forward to peel his mask from his face, staring into his eyes.

"Such a pretty blue." She mused, running her thumb over his bottom lip. Her smile was teasing and Robin easily returned it, tongue slipping from his lips to teasingly lick her thumb. Starfire laughed, patting his cheek before pulling back. Robin lay back and watched as she slowly undressed. They had done this a few times before. The first time they had both been fumbling and giggly, but by the third, they were a little more confident, beginning to learn what they both liked. Tonight however felt a little bit different. There was an aggression that Starfire usually never showed, a type of confidence that was surprising but Robin enjoyed it. She kissed him more hungrily and more confidently then before, and while she was tended to take the lead more often when they were in bed, it was with more gentle coaxing movements. Now, she felt confident enough to push him down and hold him. She didn't use all her strength on him, but she added enough pressure that Robin knew she wanted him to stay put. Once naked, she tossed her clothing aside and walked towards the bed. Robin watched her every movement, the sway in her hips and the curve of her lips as she crawled onto the bed like a predator stalking her prey.

Was Robin the prey?

She reached forward, gentle hands tugging at his pants. While she tugged at the belt, Robin took off his shirt and made quick work of unbuckling his utility belt, tossing it aside without a thought and moving to kick his pants off. Starfire helped peel them down his legs, smiling as she looked over his naked body. Robin felt an odd sense of self consciousness encompass him. Her eyes were intense as she looked him over. In a way he was no used to seeing, but soon she looked back at him, smiling brightly and leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. The she was straddling his waist, grinding against the boy and making it all to obvious what she had in mind.

Tonight, Starfire wanted to be in charge. Robin was not about to argue. When she moved again, his head fell and he closed his eyes.

Afterwards, as the both of them lay panting and staring at the ceiling, Robin could not recall ever being so exhausted. His limbs felt like jello and their were bruises on his arms and little nicks in his skin from Starfire's grip and fingernails. It was not a bad feeling in any way. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed this more aggressive side to Starfire who usually tended to hold back because of her strength.

"Robin," Starfire turning over to stroke Robin's cheek. "I would like to try something new." This wasn't all that surprising. Robin had found that Starfire was very open in bed. She was always looking to try a new position and had made innocent enough comments about his ass that made him pause.

"Yeah?" He murmured, body pliant as she ran her hand down his naked chest.

"Yes," She hummed, patting his thigh. "Spread your legs." She instructed and Robin did so curiously. Starfire wasted no time in spreading him out further and lifting his hips up, pushing a pillow beneath him to leave him elevated. Robin shifted so he was supported on his elbows, looking at his girlfriend in open curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Starfire slipped her fingers into her mouth. He watched as she licked each digit, smiling at him as she made a little show of it. Robin stared, transfixed as he watched the girl pull her fingers from her mouth. When she reached between his legs, Robin was surprised when she bypassed his penis entirely. She moved down past his balls and Robin let out a yelp when he felt her fingers gently touch him there. He opened his mouth to speak and Starfire caught his gaze, eyes mischievous as she suddenly pushed a finger inside him.

" _Star_!" He gasped out, fingers grasping onto his bedsheets and toes curling. He hadn't been expecting that. His knuckles strained white, contrasting against the dark sheets and Starfire made an amused noise.

"Shhh, shhh...let me take care of you." Starfire cooed. Robin stared, wide eyed at the ceiling as he felt her fingers move inside him.

Robin gasped, head falling back and body twitching. "It feels nice?" Starfire asked, fingers slowly curling. Oddly, it did. He couldn't describe the sensation, but her movements were gentle and his body was quick to relax beneath her touch. He stared up into her green eyes as she smiled down at him. With her free hand, she reached for his cock and ran het thumb over the tip. "You do like it." She mused. Robin nodded his head, unable to find the words. For a moment her eyes seemed to darken, but a curl of her fingers had his back arching and he forgot all about them.

* * *

At ten the next morning, the team was gathering around. There was no alerts to an attack, meaning that the team could have a peaceful breakfast for once. Neither Raven or Starfire were up yet and Robin didn't bother mentioning them. It had been late when they returned last night and more than likely both girls were probably tired. Starfire hadn't spent the night in his room, having returned to her own early on in the morning. When Robin had entered the kitchen in the morning, Mirage was up and sitting on the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at him, eyes bright. Cyborg called out a good morning from the stove.

"Well, good morning Boy Wonder." Mirage greeted, blowing on her coffee "Sleep well?"

"I did, how about you, Mirage?" Robin asked, walking to the pot and pouring himself some coffee before looking over to see what Cyborg was cooking. Mirage hummed, taking a sip with her eyes fixed on him.

"I slept _amazingly_." She replied with that little grin of hers. Robin offered her a weak smile. A little put off by that look in her eyes. He heard Beast Boy drag himself in with a loud yawn. He barely bothered to greet anyone, sluggishly moving towards the couch and throwing himself over the back of it into the cushions below with a little sigh of pleasure.

"Friends, we have returned!" Starfire's voice called out as the doors slid open. She and Raven exited the elevator, setting their bags down. Raven sighed in relief while Starfire waved happily, lips curled back into a smile. Beast Boy peered over the couch with a little grin while Cyborg offered a greeting from the kitchen. Mirage smiled from where she was perched on the counter, sipping her coffee.

Robin blinked. "You're...I thought you were back last night?" He began awkwardly, turning off the faucet and absently wiping his hands on the dish towel. Starfire cocked her head, still smiling.

"Really? We mentioned we'd be back today...we are a little late?" She glanced over her shoulder at Raven who shook her head. She looked tired from the travels and ready to go to her room in sleep.

"We said Monday afternoon." She confirmed, glancing at Robin curiously. Robin shook his head, still utterly lost.

"But you were here last night." He replied and Sarfire shook her head. She looked as confused as Robin, but still in good spirits.

"I was not...perhaps it was a dream?" She suggested and Beast Boy sniggered from the couch. He waggled his eyebrows at the group.

"Ooooo, Robin had a _dirty_ dream last night." He teased, but Robin barely noticed him.

"No...you were in my room last night." He stated. Raven frowned and Starfire stared at him.

"I wasn't in your room at all last night."

"What?" Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at Starfire who mirrored his expression on her own face. She looked from Raven who shrugged and back to Robin.

"I told you we would not be returning until today," She gently reminded him. "Do you not remember?"

"Oh!" Mirage stepped forward, grin spread across her lips. "Don't you remember last night?" She ran a gentle hand through Robin's hair, looking him up and down. "You were quite vocal if I recall correctly." She chuckled, hands moving to her hips. Robin blinked and behind him Starfire made a surprised noise.

"What does she mean, Robin?" She asked and honestly, Robin was wondering the same thing. Mirage sighed, stepping back and draping herself on the large couch, ankles crossing as she observed the pair.

"I wanted to have a little fun and see if you'd notice, oh great **detective**. So, I disguised as Starfire." She shrugged, grin wide and eyes narrowed. "Gotta say, Star, he's good; Super bendy and vocal too." Robin felt bile rise in his throat as he stared at her. He waited for the punchline. She gave none. Raven stared at her with wide eyes, silent as ever. Mirage looked back to him and slowly stood, all fluid grace and confidence that was all her and not so much Starfire. "We should do it again." She suggested, gentle nudging his shoulder as she sauntered out of the room, laughter following her. Beast Boy stared, open mouthed and Cyborg seemed to forget that he was cooking. There was a moment of heavy silence.

"You...you have cheated on me?" Starfire's voice was so soft and hurt, her expression distraught. Robin stared, uncomprehending. Starfire stared at him with her large green eyes, as if hoping he would assure her that it was all a joke. But Robin could not do that. As much as he wished it was all some really messed up joke, he couldn't speak it.

"Star," His voice came out strangled and he gulped before speaking again. "I thought it was you." This did not sooth her. When he reached out to touch her shoulder, she jerked back, slapping his hand away.

"No!" She shrieked out suddenly, hands balling into fists. "You have...you have done the cheating!" Her eyes glowed as she glared at him and Robin's mouth went dry.

"I didn't know-" He began and Starfire whirled around to face him, eyes narrows and fists clenched at her sides.

"You should have!" She marched forward and roughly poked him in the chest. "You are supposed to be a detective. You find the likes in truth and you face them! How could she have fooled you!?" Tears filled her eyes and she squeezed them shut, breathing deeply. "You should know me, Robin! I know how you walk, how you act and how you breathe! I am no detective. I am not good at the people thing. You are. You can read people like it is easy. Yet...you were tricked?" Robin stared at her and finally she turned away with a little noise of pain, rushing out of the commune area and down the hall. A door slammed in the distance and the smell of burning food wafted in the kitchen. Raven looked from the door to Robin. There was no judgement in her eyes, but there was something cold there.

"I'll talk to Starfire." She murmured with a shake of her head. "This isn't right." She glided forward, glancing back towards Robin with actual worry in her eyes. If Robin was able to feel anything other than numbness, he would have appreciated it. Once she was out of sight, Robin chanced a glance towards the others.

"Man," Cyborg finally spoke up, voice laced with disappointment. "You really messed up." He shook his head and walked towards the bay door. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, looking from Robin to the door Cyborg had gone through. Finally, he shook his head.

"Dude..." He muttered before he too left the room, leaving Robin standing alone. He heard the ringing in his ears and his knees shook. He took a step back, then another. He was suffocating. He had to be. He couldn't breathe.

 _'Gotta say, Star, he's good; Super bendy and vocal too.'_

Robin fled.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day out of the tower. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going. The communicator remained silent and he wasn't sure if he was saddened or relieved about it. By nightfall, he was still out. Robin came to the edge of the pier, wind whipping his cape around his body as he stared out over the harbor. He could see the outline of Jump City in the distance and even further out, he could see nothing but starless sky. Fora long while, he simply stood staring out into the darkness. A heaviness had settled in his chest. One he recognized as himself trying to hold in tears. It made his throat and eyes hurt, but he did not let them fall. The cold air nipped at his bare arms but he barely felt it. With staggering steps he walked towards the pier, reaching out to hold onto the wooden post as he looked down into the water.

Was he overreacting? He had slept with Starfire before already. It was not like he was some little virgin kid who was taken advantage of. Then why did he feel like he was? Mirage had tricked him and now he felt dirty. Like no matter how much he showered he would never be free from what she had done to him.

And Starfire...

His throat clenched and Robin released a breath that felt far too raw. The Boy Wonder clenched his eyes shut, breathing sharply through his nose as he tried to will himself to calm down. He had to keep it together. He couldn't let this ruin him. His fingers dug into the post and he tried to keep the nausea rising in his stomach at bay. He had thought she would understand...that she wouldn't hate him for something he had been fooled into. They all hated him...he was alone and it was going to kill him. He could see the giant T in the distance, but it no longer felt like home.

"Robin," A familiar voice called out from several feet down the docks. Robin cursed his luck. "It's quite late out." His voice was light and condescending, as it usually was when he and Robin spoke. Robin faced him, back ramrod straight and eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Slade." He spat back, refusing to show any sign of weakness to his enemy. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. It's a little late to be enjoying a leisurely stroll at the docks." Slade clasped his hands behind his back as he observed the boy. "You do look a little pale however, feeling down are we?" Robin didn't offer an answer, not trusting himself to speak much. Why did Slade have to be here? Why now?

"I'm fine." He muttered, pushing away from the edge of the pier and staring hard at the man. "I just came here to think."

Slade walked forward, eyes narrowing behind his mask as he studied Robin. He seemed to catch something that Robin had failed to hide because his casual posture stiffened a bit. "Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly, startling the boy who managed to shake his head, even though it was a lie. He was hurt. Hurt in ways he could not even vocalize. Slade saw right through this and his eyes narrowed further, surveying Robin with that unrelenting intensity that often left Robin breathless in ways he did not understand. "You looked like you were considering throwing yourself over the pier. Don't tell me this is all over that girl you seem so fond of?" There was a level of dismissal in Slade's voice when he mentioned Starfire and the mere hint of her had Robin flinching. Slade made an exasperated sound, completely over teenage romance drama. "As I expected. You would do so much better without her and your little team weighing you down. You'll find that romance is highly overrated and too distracting. But there is something more than a mere spat, isn't there?" Robin remained silent. This seemed to answer some unanswered question in the man's mind.

"Robin, what happened?" Slade asked, voice sharp. Robin seemed to shrink in on himself, arms crossing almost protectively over his chest.

"Nothing happened." He replied, voice low. He wanted to tell Slade to go away. He wanted to run. He wanted Bruce. Slade crossed his arms over his chest, the picture of being unconvinced. Why did it have to be him? Why was it that the only one who had reached out to him was his enemy? Starfire had left him. Cyborg and Beast Boy were angry and although he hadn't spoken to Raven since the who incident, he couldn't be sure what she would say. Slade continued to watch Robin and finally the boy broke.

" _Slade_ -" Robin's voice came out in a near sob and the man was suddenly approaching him, reaching out for his shoulders. Robin's legs buckled and if it wasn't for Slade's hold on him he would have dropped to the ground. Instead, Slade's grip had tightened to keep him supported in his arms. He didn't say anything, simply waiting for Robin to find the words. "I-I didn't know..." The boy finally managed to speak, voice cracking. He buried his face into Slade's shoulder, trembling violently.

"Robin," Slade spoke, voice oddly gentle. "Robin breathe." His fingers curled around the back of the boy's head as he held him. Robin gasped in a breath of air, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Slade rubbed soothing circles on his back. It was surreal. This turn from super villain to wary ally to whatever this was. It left Robin feeling open and vulnerable and so pathetic. "Didn't know what, Robin?" Slade asked softly and Robin shook his head, a sob bubbling from him. Slade would have no pity. If his own friends didn't then Slade was certainly would not. But he needed to tell someone. He needed someone to listen. He hadn't known. He hadn't meant to hurt Starfire.

"Mirage..." His voice cracked against Slade's metal armor. He could barely get the words out. Slade waited for him to continue. "She...she impersonated Star...I-I thought it was her...I didn't mean to..." It seemed Slade had managed to piece together what Robin was saying because his grip tightened.

"Did this Mirage hurt you?" He asked, voice low and bland. As it usually was when he was holding something back. Robin had learned this quickly. Robin shook his head. She hadn't hurt him. Not really. He had enjoyed it. He had just...

"I just thought Starfire was being more...aggressive than normal," Why he was admitting his sexual experience to his enemy, the world may never know. "I-I didn't _know_ it was Mirage." He heard Slade make a slight noise. Almost like a snarl, but far more dignified.

"She admitted this?" He asked and Robin gulped, fingers clenching in the material of Slade's uniform.

"She bragged about it." He replied weakly. "Said I was _bendy_." His voice cracked and he heard Slade actually curse.

"And your friends did not defend you? The Tamaranean?" He questioned and Robin shook his head, cheek pressed against the man's chest now.

"I should have known..." He whispered. Slade's grip on him tightened. He could feel Slade's eye on him but he as numb to it all. He felt violated and disgusting and so tired.

"I should have known they would do this." He murmured. "You will not be returning to your team this evening." The never hung heavily and silently in the air. Robin did not bother to argue. Slade was suddenly lifting him up in his arms like he weighed nothing and he did not struggle or complain. He simply allowed the man he called enemy to carry him into the shadows. After all, what did he know of friendships and enemies anymore? The black and white world his had lived in was suddenly so gray. A hero had assaulted him and laughed about it and a villain was holding him as if to shield him from the world.

High above the pier in an abandoned warehouse, a long figure stood, watching the scene. He watched Slade carry Robin off, idly wondering if he should interfere, but Slade would not hurt him. He knew this. Still, it should have been him down there reaching out to the kid. His chest ached as he thought of what had transpired. Red-X backed away from the broken window and turned his attention to the giant T illuminated in the distance. It seemed like he had work to do, and Mirage would be the first on his list, lest Slade reach her first.

* * *

 **I was super torn on who would approach Robin. Red- X would have been an interesting choice, but I figured he'd just be on the outside looking in. Slade however would be able to get the truth out of Robin. He's a mix of comic/cartoon Slade.**

 **Mirage was so awful and unrepentant in the comics. Just as she is here.**


End file.
